My Last Year
by TeamSeth123
Summary: Bella has to choose between going with her parents to another country or move in with Carlisle's bestfriend's family.  When she moves to California to stay with the Cullen family will Bella be able to finish her last year of high school there?


**Disclaimer: S. M. owns Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and all the twilight characters.**

**I own: Jason, Kyle, and Matthew **

**Enjoy! Please REVIEW! **

Chapter 1

The first time I ever left for a different country I was by myself and had no one on the plane to talk to besides an old man who only wanted to talk about coins. When he finally fell asleep he started snoring obnoxiously loud and leaned his head on my shoulder. I didn't want to be rude and move his shoulder so I just left it there. Two hours later he woke up and another two hours later we had landed in Los Angeles, California. I grabbed my carry-on bag and rushed off the plane. I got off and found my way over to retrieve my luggage. I easily found it and looked around for some sign that someone was picking me up. I saw a man in a black suit holding up a sign with my name on it. I walked over to him and he asked if I was Bella Swan. I shook my head yes and he led me over to what looked like a very expensive car. He took my luggage and opened my door for me. We drove for what seemed like forever but time was a little bit longer since I had just sat on a plane from China to California. My parents were in the army and we traveled a lot. I had never stayed in school longer than two years. When my mom told me that we would be moving to Rome I had to pull the plug. It was my junior year in high school and I wanted to finish school in one place instead of over the country. My parents were hesitant about the idea and we fought for weeks about it. So I agreed to compromise with them. I would be able to finish my high school years in California with my father's best friend. Now this I was hesitant about. I hadn't met his best friend and I felt incredibly awkward about the whole thing but I knew if I wanted to finish high school I would have to do this. So I agreed and they shipped me out the week after we arranged everything. My mom took me a little bit shopping and helped me get new Pointe shoes for ballet. Yes I was a dancer. That was one thing my parents couldn't take away for me and that was my passion for dance. I always had classes no matter what country we were in. I stopped thinking about my past month and focused on the fact that the car had stopped moving completely. I looked out the window and we were parked in front of a huge house. A lot bigger than any of other houses. The house had a huge window in the front, double doors, an open field to the left of the house and had three cars already parked in the drive-way. I noticed there was a group of boys, some with shirts, some without that were playing what looked to be football in the open field. The driver opened my door and I stepped outside in the warm weather. I'm glad my mom notified me about the weather change so I had time to buy some shorts. A women a little bit shorter than me with caramel colored hair, striking green eyes, and the most heartwarming smile on her face ran up to me with opened arms. Her swiftness from the house to me alerted the boys and they stopped playing and walked over to me. I was taken aback by her but then responded with a pat on the back. I started feeling awkward having a bunch of guys and a woman who I didn't know just staring at me. A man came out from the house, who I assumed was my dad's best friend, and introduced himself.

"Hello you must be Bella, I'm Carlisle. Your dad has talked a lot about you." He said extending his arm out to shake my hand. I shook his hand and introduced myself. Carlisle went around the circle and introduced the guys. "These are our kids, Emmett." He said pointing to a tall, muscular, and goofy looking boy. He had caramel colored eyes just like Carlisle. "Jason." He pointed to another boy a little shorter than Emmett but wasn't as muscular. He had Esme's eyes. There was something about him that I couldn't figure out. He didn't look like the sports-type of guy like the rest of the boys. "Our twins, Kyle and Matthew." He pointed towards two boys younger than Emmett and Jason. They were probably in their early teens. "And our oldest Edward." The last one he pointed to was hands down the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He also had Esme's green eyes, bronze, uncontrolled hair and was about the same height as Emmett. After I said hello to all the boys the front door to the house swung open and a girl came running out. She looked to be about my age but was at least two inches shorter than I was. She had short spikey hair and resembled a pixie. When she got closer I could see she too had Esme's eyes. "Hello I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to get here!" She said really quickly that it was hard to understand what she had said. "Alice." Carlisle said in a warning tone. "What? I'm just being a good host." She said innocently. After politely refusing, Carlisle told Emmett and Edward to retrieve my bags from the car. Alice took me through a tour of the house. The inside was even more ravishing then the outside. I learned from Alice that she was a junior like me, Emmett was also a junior like us but only because he skipped first grade, Jason was a sophomore, the twin boys Kyle and Matthew were freshman and Edward was a senior. When Alice and I reached upstairs I saw my bags were placed in front of a door. "That's your room. Esme and I decorated it." Alice said proudly. I grabbed my bags and opened the door. I was flabbergasted. The room was a soft shade of purple and there were picture frames of famous places around the world. I had a huge walk-in closet but to my disappointment I didn't have my own bathroom. It was like Alice read my mind. "Sorry you don't have your own bathroom. I don't either. There are two bathrooms upstairs and two downstairs so there is usually always one open." She said. "Do you need help unpacking?" she asked. "Sure if you don't mind." I said. We worked together quietly for about five minutes and she occasionally asked questions. I also asked her questions about her school and what it was like. I opened up my dance bag and right as I pulled out Pointe shoes she screamed. Frightened I screamed with her. "What?" I all but yelled. "You dance! OMG this is amazing!" She yelled. She started doing a little dance around my room and I was starting to wonder if she was okay. "Yeah I've been dancing since I was four. Why?" I asked after she calmed down. "I'm on the dance team at school! Oh I just know were going to be best friends forever!" I finally understood why she acted so crazy.

After she helped me finish unpacking Esme called for dinner. I walked downstairs with Alice and we went into the kitchen. I asked Esme if she needed any help with anything and she said no so I went and sat down in the dining room. We chatted about my old school before we heard all the guys running downstairs. It sounded like a herd of buffalo running. I thought the stairs were going to collapse. Dinner was awkward to say the least. With my parents we never talked during dinner and here they encouraged it. So of course I was the center of attention. Esme and Carlisle asked me questions the whole time and every time I answered Edward would look at me. I didn't know what his problem was. Jason didn't talk at all during dinner and I was going to ask Alice about that before I went to bed. After dinner, again, I offered to help Esme with anything and she just politely shooed me out of the kitchen. I walked upstairs and decided to take a shower. I got all my stuff out for my shower than realized I had no idea where any of the bathrooms were. I was debating whether I should just wait or go ask Alice. I decided I would eventually need to go to the bathroom anyways to I grabbed all my stuff and left my room. I started walking down the hall and I was almost to Alice's room when Edward stepped out of his room and ran into me. I stumbled backwards but was able to regain my footing. By now I knew my face was bright red. I put my head down and mumbled a sorry and walked around him and walked into Alice's room. She looked up at me surprised. "Umm where's the bathroom?" I asked. She started laughing. "Turn right and it's the third door on the left." I mumbled a thank you and walked down the hall. I reached the bathroom, locked the door, and slid down the door. I didn't know how I was going to survive my last year of high school in a house filled with six guys, one being incredibly gorgeous, and only two other girls. I took a quick shower, not wanting to be too long, and got dressed into my pj's. I slowly opened the door and checked to make sure none of the guys were lingering in the hall. The coast was clear so I grabbed all my belongings and rushed out the bathroom. I was almost to my room when Jason's bedroom door opened. I tried walking faster but he still saw me.

"You know you don't have to rush to and out of the bathroom. I promise we won't try and look. Well the twins might." He said. He saw my frightened look and started laughing. "I'm joking." He said and started laughing again. "Oh okay. Thanks. Well goodnight." I said and walked into my room at a slower pace. Once I was safely in my room I walked over to my closet. I had no idea if the school had dress codes or certain clothes you wore on Monday's. I was about to have a panic attack when Alice walked into my room. "I had a feeling you would have trouble picking out clothes so I came to the rescue." She walked over to my closet and examined my clothes. "Well for starters Pacific Vista doesn't have dress code, so you're free to wear whatever you want." I was more than relieved. "But if you're arriving to school with me you have to look amazing." She said. She picked out my dark Hollister shorts, my three colored spaghetti-strapped shirt, beige sandals, and she let me borrow a necklace of hers. **Pictures on my profile!** I asked her if I could see her outfit and she said no one see's her outfits until were out the door. I said thanks for the help and got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about my new school tomorrow or even about Edward. This will be an interesting last school year.


End file.
